intothewastesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silas Reid/Relationships
Relationships Major Characters Evelyn Luciole "If this is how you solve our problems, if this is the future I should expect should you actually succeed in your goals, I have two words for you: Fuck. Off." Even as Evelyn was trying to save him and the other hostages from the Wood's Men, Silas did not trust her. His doubt over her intentions only continued to grow during the course of their time together. She dodged any questions regarding who she was, and so he assumed she was a vigilante. He resigned himself to not giving much thought about it as long as she kept the group safe. That is, until Griffin Parrish suggested she was leading them to a trap. When she came clean, Silas was furious. He was forced in a situation where he had to either help her and the other rebels bring about the king's downfall, or die. Matthew Barton "Get a hold of yourself. If you ruin this for me, I swear I would not be above slipping strychnine in your next drink." Silas doesn't quite trust Barton's character or understand his motives, but they share a common goal, which is enough for Silas to reluctantly form an alliance with him. Illyushin Mosin "The sword? The fucking sword? You really are an idiot." Silas is confused as to why Mosin trusts him so much, considering he hadn't exerted much effort towards gaining it, at least until the supply run to Braile. He suspects the foreign man may be dimwitted. This idea was further cemented when Mosin had tried to save him from the flood, despite Silas's protests that he wanted to die, with the former claiming he had made an old, self-kept promise to "keep his teammates alive." It's possible Silas may have developed a soft spot for his efforts. Hiram Wood Silas had never personally interacted with Hiram but after what little he's heard, he apparently dislikes him. Upon hearing that Hiram was behind their kidnapping in the beginning of the revolution, that dislike greatly intensified. Enrico Accosi Just another hot-headed rebel. Silas did not approve of the children he's brought to their side, but when did he ever approve anything the rebels did? Celaena Moonlight Silas has never spoken to Celaena, only observed what she's done in his presence, but not unlike how he sees everyone else, he remains unimpressed. The arguments and spectacles she's sparked has led him to quietly label her as childish, and perhaps a little psychotic. Kristen Mernoth Although he'll never believe it, he's a bit guilty for that one time he berated her when she was most vulnerable. He's perplexed why a noble such as herself would side with the rebels. Alice Beckett Ever since Alice helped him back to the infirmary, after he tried and failed to chase a vision of Ada down the rebel tunnels, he's made a note to be decent around her. Asbel Sutherlin As with all the other known heroes of the Second War of the Wastes, Silas holds a certain regard for him. However, acts of kindness from Asbel picks at his conscience for some reason, and he does not enjoy the feeling. Dimitry Popov Silas is unsure how to feel about Dimitry personally, but his equally brash yet completely unlike personality has the potential to clash with his own. A small example of this occurred outside the Friendly Skeleton Inn in Mirfield. Klaus Grisha Klaus is one of the few among the group that Silas has been in very close proximity to, which wasn't of his own volition. He appears to be afraid of treating his injuries so directly, partly due to the fact that he's a creature of the Wastes. Erick Bailee Erick had recruited Rowan, one of the Doctor's people, to help Silas. After realizing he may have lied to lead them all to Braile, Erick appears to be fed up with his antics. Boraci "Was I supposed to share my life story with you? Is that it? Forgive me for not wearing my heart on my sleeve for someone I've barely known for a week, much less a Kyuketsu—" Though Silas is often disgusted by Boraci, mostly because of the blood that seems to find his way around him, he doesn't actually mind him much. While Silas was unconscious, he unknowingly shared some of his past, specifically centered around his siblings. For a long time, Silas believed that Boraci was a Kyuketsuki, until Anton let him in on the truth during their rescue. Tabaraamon Silas had once described Tabarramon's presence as true evil. He takes every opportunity to avoid his presence, even averting his gaze from even being in the same direction. Poppy Yu Silas has heard of Poppy before, more so after the Second War of the Wastes, but they've never had the pleasure to meet. Minor Characters Anton Lutece Anton Lutece has spoke as a special guest at Silas's graduation at the Royal Institute of Falcon's Reach. Anton is familiar with his work since Silas had submitted a proposal to the Scientific Society, as well as the infamy of his parents in certain circles. Silas was shocked to discover Anton's involvement with the rebels, which has lowered his opinion of him a bit, but agreed to Anton's offer to join them in exchange for further funding of his work and the chance to see his sister again. Micah Cantel Silas suspects his sister's involvement with the Fox. He would gladly wring Micah out if it were true, or if he even had the strength to do so. Ada Reid From the nursery until now, Silas and Ada have never gotten along. Ada was more adventurous, less intellectual in her pursuits, yet equally short-tempered and hardheaded. Upon discovering her connection with the rebels, their relationship has grown more strained. After Silas almost died from the flood that came near Snowview, it appears he would like to try and make amends with her. Noah Reid Noah may as well be the miniature version of Silas, down to the looks and the attitude. He is more quick to smile though, in part to his innocence and his close relationship with his sister. Being the youngest, Noah never had much opportunity to spend time with him, and those chances became nonexistent when Silas moved to Braile. Unlike his older siblings, he doesn't remember his parents, and that's probably for the best. Unnamed Aunt She was the twin sister of his mother, yet she was her exact opposite. Outwardly, she seemed harsh, cold, and perhaps uncaring, yet she did love her nephews, betraying the tiniest bit of concern when they most needed it. She passed down her watch and her love of botany through Silas. One might argue her personality as well. Unnamed Parents His parents were very much the type who liked to fawn over each other. They would always be seen holding hands or using pet names. If they hadn't died or caused Silas's condition, he would probably still have an aversion to them, anyway.